


Rewrite from Hell.

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's Frankenstein from the point of view of everybody who isn't Victor.</p><p>A complete canon-divergence remix of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley's <i>Frankenstin</i>. Initially I started this for a Uni project but ran out of ideas/time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite from Hell.

My life began as an infant when I came to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, Victor Frankenstein. My mother died bearing me, and my father was quick to remarry. I presume I was not intended to be a part of his new life; perhaps my stepmother had never heard of me. Either way, it was off to the Frankenstein's with I, and never again to see my father.

Frau Frankenstein was the only mother I'd known. She raised me to be gentle, as she was, and told me from a very young age about my beauty and the potential for me. I was to be, from that very young age, an excellent cook, seamstress, mother, and perhaps most importantly of all, a wife for Victor.

Victor was shy about me, at first watching over me, as if I were his own child, not a contemporary. As we grew older, he became my first friend, and only of the only friends I had.

I did have others. Justine Moritz became my playfellow when Victor became older and began to associate with a most handsome boy, Henry Clerval. Justine, like me, was considered very pretty by the boys in our village. Victor agreed, and clearly had an eye for her. As we entered the age of thoughts and curiosities, I did spy Victor leering at and even following poor Justine.

These events did not occur often, though, as Victor was a man of science, who spent much of his time in his studies. His father, Herr Frankenstein, found his studies a ridiculous 'flight of fancy'. Victor took them very seriously, and declared the expansion of such knowledge as his life's work. I, on the other hand, never did understand his research. Instead, I concentrated most of my time on stories, the most of which never left my head.

As we grew, Justine soon left our ranks to be trained for future maid work by her mother. I was more relaxed without Justine around, and the boys seemed no more the worse. It would be a long time before we'd see Justine Moritz again.

All seemed happy to me. We were young, growing, and in the absence of Justine, Victor was almost assuredly mine (or if not, Henry had more than once implied that he would be willing to take care of me). Tragedy befell us soon enough, though. Just as Victor was preparing to Ingolstadt, I became ill. I saw terrible visions of monsters chasing me about in feverish dreams.

Frau Frankenstein took care of me; but alas, she fell to sickness not three days later. Victor and I felt obliged to go to her. Herr Frankenstein begged it of us, in fear it may be our last chance to see our dear mother.

As we stood, waiting for words of comfort to claim us, she grasped our hands and begged, "My children, my firmest hopes of future happiness were placed on the prospect of your union." I felt my heart quiver, but dared not look at Victor as Frau Frankenstein continued her directions. But while I could not speak, I did dream of life with legal union to Victor, a life with children…

As Victor and I left the room, I placed my hands folded in front of me. Victor looked dazed out of the window, looking, as always, for the answers in the world. I walked to him, grabbed on his arm to comfort him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"My dear Elisabeth, would it suit you as well, to wait for our union?" I looked at Victor in surprised, wondering what could cause him to defer his mother's last wishes.

"Victor – I suppose, yes, if that be best for you, then it be best for me as well."

He placed both hands on my shoulders, a fervent look on his face. "Elisabeth, darling, it is just that you should not need to marry a student, but study calls. You do understand, my dear?"

And it was, without so much happiness on either's part, that Victor left us for Geneva.


End file.
